1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic excavator.
2. Background
InformationHydraulic excavators are equipped with exhaust processing devices. An exhaust processing device for processing exhaust from an engine is connected to the engine through a connection pipe. The exhaust processing device includes a diesel particulate filtering device and a selective catalytic reduction device. The diesel particulate filtering device reduces particulate matter in the exhaust. The selective catalytic reduction device reduces nitrogen oxides (NOx) in the exhaust.
The exhaust processing device is attached to the engine so as to be supported by the engine, and thus a heavy object is arranged on top of the engine. Consequently, the load on a bracket for attaching the exhaust processing device to the engine becomes larger. The weight of the bracket increases when the size of the bracket is increased to strengthen the bracket.
Therefore, the exhaust processing device is preferably attached to a supporting object other than the engine. For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent 2012-097413, a table is provided with supporting legs on an upper frame. The diesel particulate filtering device and the selective catalytic reduction device are arranged on the upper surface of the table.